The World is Ugly, But You're Beautiful to Me
by LoveIsAWitch
Summary: "Was she supposed to thank him? What was she supposed to say to that man? Not only the one that had treated her awful her entire life, but the one that had risked it all for her?" Post Battle of Hogwarts Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a one-shot that came to me when I was listening to Ugly by My Chemical Romance. It's almost canon-ish, if you squint. It takes place after the final battle, with a few minor details changed, which will be explained within the story. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

The war was over. He had left with his mother before the end had come, but he could tell. He hadn't wanted to leave, but he knew she needed him. He had taken her away, so that none of the others could find her, a place that he knew no Death Eater would think to look.

_Traitors._

None of them had said it aloud, but he knew they were thinking it. He could see it in their faces as he led his mother out. They knew what Draco and his mother had done, and they would not be forgiving. The others knew they had helped Potter, and he knew he would be blamed for the final fall of the Dark Lord.

He didn't care. He had done what was right.

After his mother was hidden safely, he returned to Hogwarts. He knew many of the survivors would be there, mourning their dead, clearing the rubble, and celebrating the end of the war.

_Would anyone here have mourned me?_

It echoed through his mind as he entered through the oak front doors. He stopped short when he walked into the Great Hall. On every surface there were bodies, some injured, but most dead. The crying families surrounded them. He had had no idea this many lives had been lost.

_**These are the eyes and the lives of the taken**_

On a table in the far corner lay the bodies of the Death Eaters, with only a few Slytherin students standing around it. He approached the table slowly. He reached out to let his fingers graze his fathers cold, lifeless wrist.

_**These are their hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours**_

He hadn't wanted to do it, but his father left him no choice. He closed his eyes and thought back to it. _There was a small group of Death Eaters torturing a girl in the corner, his father one of them. He would have walked past, but he heard her cry out in pain. Even when his aunt had tortured her in his home, and carved "mudblood" into her arm, Granger had never cried out._

Draco shuddered at the memory. He had asked his father to stop, but no one listened. He did the only thing he knew to. The only thing that would stop them.

_**There's an army of them, but you'll never fight alone**_

He hadn't meant to kill his own father, but now, looking down at the man, Draco felt relief. This man had beat Draco most of his life. He had treated his mother like an old hag. He felt no grief for the loss of his father.

He turned away from the table, and found her staring at him. He wasn't sure how she did it. There she was, after all the pain she had suffered today, looking as strong as ever. The castle around them was destroyed, lifeless bodies strewn everywhere, but it made no difference.

_**Cuz' I wanted you to know**_

_**That the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me**_

Hermione watched as Draco entered the room. She watched as he stood above his father. There was no remorse on his elegant features. She could see it in his stance, he regretted nothing. She seen him shudder from across the Great Hall. _What is he thinking, coming back here? He's a wanted fugitive._

_**Well are you thinking of me, now?**_

He turned, and she caught his eye. There in that moment, staring from across the room, she could remember every word he had ever said to her. She remembered the insults from their childhood, but more clearly she could hear him whispering for her to _run_. She seen him standing in front of her, shielding her from his own aunt. She seen a flash, and the battle with his aunt turned into the battle with his father, several other Death Eaters. In her mind, she watched them all fall to their knees in front of him.

_**These are the nights and the lights that we faded**_

She'd had no idea he was so powerful. Was she supposed to thank him? What was she supposed to say to that man? Not only the one that had treated her awful her entire life, but the one that had risked it all for her?

_**These are the words, but the words aren't coming up**_

_**They burn cuz' they are hard to say**_

Her eyes slid to the window behind him. The sun was coming up. Had it only been one night? It seemed more like a lifetime of battle. She broke her stare to search the crowd for the Weasleys.

_**For every failing sun, there's morning after**_

He watched as she walked away from him and turned to the empty shell's of his dead family members. That's how he felt, he realized. _Empty. _

He had no one now, other than his mother. Most of his family was lying on the table in front of him, and those who had gotten away would likely be sentenced to Azkaban. He grimaced, _I'll be lucky to avoid prison myself._

_**Though I'm empty when you go**_

Looking at his father, he could see an almost exact reflection of his own features. Even in death, Lucius appeared haughty. His eyes were narrowed, and his lips drawn up in a sneer. Draco had seen that face so many times over the years, it was a face he had begun to associate with pain.

_**I just wanted you to know**_

Hermione caught sight of Draco again as she stood next to Harry. It wasn't her place to openly mourn Fred, they had never been close, but she knew she needed to be with them right now. She could see the pain on his beautiful face as he stood over the body of his father, shoulders stiff, fists clenched at his side. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

_**That the world is ugly**_

_**But you're beautiful to me**_

Again, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. She knew he hadn't come back just to grieve Lucius. Draco had mentioned once, after he had saved her from Bellatrix, that his father had abused him, both mentally and physically. Hermione knew there was no love lost between the two. _Did he come back for me?_

_**Are you thinking of me**_

_**Like I'm thinking of you**_

Looking down at his father, he knew he should feel _something_ for the man. The only thing he regretted was that he felt no sorrow. He had seen Lucius kill hundreds of undeserving wizards, and never feel remorse, or guilt. Draco had never wanted to be able to kill like that. But today, he had.

_**I would say I'm sorry, though**_

He sighed. He hadn't told his mother yet. Would she be angry with him, or would she be relieved? He wasn't sure. He needed to get back to her, though.

Draco turned away from his father for the last time. He would not waste anymore of his life for that man.

_**Though I really need to go**_

He walked towards Hermione, but stopped when he seen Weasley slumped over her, sobbing.

_**I just wanted you to know**_

He wanted to talk to her. No, he needed to talk to her. Needed to let her know...

_**I wanted you to know**_

From the corner of her eye she watched Draco stop in the middle of the room. She tried get Ron to move on to Harry, but she wasn't quick enough. She scanned to room only to see him walking out the door. She had to get to him, to tell him the truth...

_**I wanted you to know**_

She ran down the corridor. She knew if he left now, the chances of ever seeing him again were practically none. He would be going into hiding.

"Draco!" He stopped in his tracks, and she ran even harder to catch up with him. She slowed to a stop in front of him, and attempted to catch her breath. He stared at her in disbelief. The words he so desperately wanted to say were stuck in his throat.

_**I'm thinking of you every night, every day**_

As her breathing evened out, Draco looked away from her. Even out here, away from the main battlegrounds, there were dead bodies strewn about, but none either of them recognized. Many of the buildings had caught fire, and the grass had scorch marks from dodged curses. It was a painful reminder of what the night had held.

_**These are the eyes and the lives of the taken**_

_**These are the hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours**_

She stood in front of him now, too nervous to actually speak.

"You called me Draco.."

She tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "Well, it is your name, isn't it?" She hoped he didn't hear the way her voice shook. There was so much she wanted to say to him.

He smirked down at her then. "It is, you've just always call-"

"I love you," She blurted. "I'm in love with you, and it scares me, and- Oh, Merlin, I shouldn't have said that." Her eyes were wide with fear as he stared down into them.

_**When mine beats twice as hard**_

The longer Draco remained quiet, the more Hermione regretted her words. She had been so sure he had felt the same way, she hadn't consider what to do if he didn't. She broke eye contact when tears began to form. She wouldn't let him see her cry, not after she had already made a fool of herself.

_**Cause the world is ugly**_

Draco cupped her cheeks in his hands and tilted her face towards his.

"Oh Salazar," He murmered under his breath. He cleared his throat, "Even when you're crying you're bloody beautiful."

_**But you're beautiful to me**_

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity before their lips met.

_**Are you thinking of me**_

_**Like I'm thinking of you**_

Draco pulled away first, and leaned his head against hers. "I'm so sorry Hermione, for everything I've ever done. You never deserved any of it, but I was scared too. Scared of what Father would do if he found out." His voice cracked. "He would have killed you, just to teach me a lesson." He whispered.

_**I would say I'm sorry, though**_

Hermione pulled him closer to her, "None of that matters now," she could feel his heart beating under her hand, "It's in the past."

"Doesn't it though? Because of my past actions I'm going to be sent to Azkaban," He tried to hide the fear in his voice, but it didn't work. "Even if I don't, I'll be killed as a traitor.." He was backing away from her now, shaking his head. "I have to go somewhere no one will ever look for me."

_**Though I really need to go**_

"I'm glad we got to talk though," he whispered. "I don't think I could have lived with myself, knowing I had never told you that I love you." He stopped a few feet away from Hermione. "You know that don't you? That I love you so damn much."

_**I just wanted you to know**_

_**That the world is ugly**_

_**(I just wanted you to know)**_

_**But you're beautiful to me **_

_**(I just wanted you to know)**_

_**Are you thinking of me**_

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to contain her sobs. "Please, Draco, don't go."

_**Stop your crying, helpless feelings**_

"Hermione, you know I have to." He whispered. He had never wanted to hurt her again. It was tearing him apart to see her this way. "Maybe someday, It will be safe for us to be together."

_**Dry your eyes and start believing**_

"I will never stop loving you," She whimpered, but he continued. "Just remember that okay? Everyday of my life, I will spend missing you. Missing what could have been."

_**There's one thing they'll never take from you**_

"You're going to be okay, you're going to keep living your life. You'll go on to become something great, because you are bloody brilliant, and this moment, here, with me? It's going to feel like an awful dream. I'll just be a ghost of your past." Hermione closed her eyes to let his voice wash over her.

_**And we'll never be the same**_

_**Like ghosts in the snow**_

_**Like ghosts in the sun**_

When she opened them, Draco was gone. She stared at the place he had been standing moments before. He was right, of course he was. _But why did it have to hurt so bad?_

Hermione dried her eyes and returned to the castle. She decided then, that she would never tell anyone about Draco. She would do just what he wanted, and fight everyday to make it safe for him to come home to her.


	2. A Thousand Years

So I decided to continue this, but it won't be a straight story line. Probably just drabbles here and there. Most likely songfics that aren't connected. This one, however, is a sequel to the first chapter

* * *

It had been five years. Five years since the war had ended, five years since the last time Hermione had seen Draco.

It had been three years. Three years since his trial had ended. Three years that he could have returned legally safe to her, but didn't.

It had been one year. One year since Ron had asked her out. One year that she had spent pretending she wasn't in love with someone else.

In those five years, everything had changed. Nearly all of her friends had married and begun their own families. It took Harry proposing to Ginny, to make Ron realize he was alone.

Hermione had spent the first two years after the trial reassuring the courts that Draco Malfoy had assisted her in escaping torture twice, and that his disappearance was purely to attain safety from the Death Eaters still on the run. It hadn't been easy, but it had started her career in the Department of Law at the Ministry. When the trial ended, she focused on said career. It didn't take long for her to realize she too was alone, so when Ron gathered the courage to ask her to dinner, she agreed.

A year later, she stood in front of a mirror gazing at her reflection. The Hermione looking back at her was not one she recognized. She wore a beautiful green ball gown, with silver heels, and a silver wrap. Her mask was a sparkling silver, with sparkling emeralds on the edge. Though she hadn't picked the dress herself, she had to admit that it was stunning. It was classy, but not over the top.

It had been Luna's idea to throw the ball, to celebrate five years since the fall of Voldemort. Her husband, Blaise, had went to great lengths to accommodate Luna's requests, including making it a masquerade at nearly last minute. The ball was being thrown at the Zabini Manor, and wizards from everywhere would be there. Hermione, however, had been so busy throwing herself into her work, if for no other reason than to avoid Ron, that she had let the ball completely slip her mind. So, it had also been Luna and Blaise who had sent the gown to her office, along with the heels, wrap, and jewelry.

She knew that it had been Blaise to pick it out, not only because of the Slytherin colors, but because Luna had flooed to let her know the care Blaise had put into the dress. Hermione sighed, _there is no way to get out of this now, I suppose. _

Hermione hated balls. She hated wearing the overly large dresses, she hated wearing heels, she hated fighting with her hair, but mostly, she hated that the one person she actually wanted to see her dressed up, wouldn't be there.

She sighed. If she closed her eyes tight, and her imagination was willing, she could pretend Draco was still standing in front of her. That he had never left her. A tear slipped down her cheek, but she quickly pulled herself together. Luna would kill her if she was late. They were announcing anyone who had fought in the battle of Hogwarts, and Hermione was to be of the first. It had been expect that Ron would be her escort, but Blaise had pointed out that his bright red hair would clash awfully with her gown. Instead, he had asked a friend of his to walk with her. Hermione smiled at the thought. Luna was one of the few people who knew that she didn't love Ron, so she had a sneaking suspicion it hadn't been a lucky accident that Blaise had chose a green dress.

Naturally, Ron had thrown a fit, resulting in them, _How had he said it? Taking a break? Yes, they were on a break from their relationship._ Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked to her fireplace. _I hope this break is of the permanent sort._

As she walked through the fire place in her friends home, she took in the recent changes. They had spent the better part of the last month perfecting the details, and the manor looked amazing. She quickly spotted Luna, wearing a large, red dress, with small radishes dangling not only from her ears, but from the dress itself.

"You look beautiful!" Hermione said to her friend. "And where is that lucky husband of yours?" She teased.

Luna smiled and hooked her arm into Hermione's. "He's uhh, looking for your escort." Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Luna had been determined to keep the identity of the man a secret, much to Hermione's dismay.

"You'll find out soon enough." Luna grinned. "Don't worry, you'll look great on his arm."

Hermione smiled. Though she was glad it wasn't Ron, she wasn't really worried about who it was. She just hoped he was taller than her, because the heels added four inches to her height.

"Everything looks great. You guys did lovely."

"Thank you. Blaise took care of most of it, he really is wonderful." Hermione was glad Luna had found someone to make her happy, the girl certainly deserved it. "Ah, it's time to get started. You're behind Ron and Lavender. I hope that's okay?"

Hermione smiled and patted her hand. "It's perfectly fine. Is that my escort with Blaise?" Hermione barely heard Luna's response.

_**Heart beats fast**_

The man next to Blaise was breathtaking. He was quite a bit taller than her, with an athletic build. She couldn't see any of his face, however.

His mask was overly large, and covered most of his face, yet somehow looked elegant on the man before her.

_**Colours and promises**_

He was wearing an expensive tux. The vest was the exact shade of green as her dress, and his bowtie the silver of her wrap. Blaise had done brilliant matching their attire.

She smiled brightly at the man next to her, but he remained quiet. Instead of speaking, he took her arm from Luna and pulled her into the line-up behind Ron. Though they had to link arms, he kept a large distance between them, as if he were afraid of her.

Everything about him drew her into him. Even as she stared at him, he remained facing forward. There was something familiar in the stance he took as he ignored her.

_Draco..._ a voice whispered in the back of her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. Draco had told her he was never coming back.

In front of her, Ron was also focused on ignoring her. She rolled her eyes, and stood straighter, head held high.

First, they announced Luna, leaving Blaise's name out as he escorted her across the entryway. Hermione would have been surprised at his lack of introduction, but Luna had already discussed it with her. They were only announcing those who had fought on our side, and unfortunately, Blaise had not. Hermione didn't blame him, he hadn't had a choice.

Next was Harry and Ginny. Ginny's belly was shockingly large due to her first pregnancy, and Harry looked proud to have her on his arm.

Third was Ron and Lavender.

They were next. Would they announce this mystery man?

_**How to be brave**_

She took a deep breath and stepped forward. The room filled with catcalls and cheers as they read her name. Only her name. Hermione was slightly disappointed. This was the first man she had found herself actually interested in, in over five years, but he had no name. He led her to her seat at Luna's table, then quickly left. Frustrated at his lack of social skills, Hermione slumped down in her seat.

The same voice as before spoke quietly again, _Does it matter who he is? He's already left, just as Draco left you._ It hurt, but Hermione knew her inner voice was right.

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

As they finished announcing, Harry approached her. "Care to dance?" He smiled down at her.

Smiling, Hermione accepted. As they swayed back and forth on the dance floor, her eyes fell on her date. He was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, watching her.

_**But watching you stand alone**_

From across the room, she caught his eye. He smirked, and raised one hand to wave at her. She froze against Harry. Distantly, she could hear him asking if she was alright.

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

She had been right. It _was _him, she could see that now. See it in his smirk, in the way he leaned so casually, in the arrogance in his wave. As she took in the sight of him, she realized it hadn't been Blaise to pick her gown out at all. Everything she was wearing, screamed Slytherin Prince. She pushed Harry aside.

_**One step closer**_

As her feet carried her, he pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards her. They met in the very center of the dance floor. He took one of her hands in his, and placed the other on her waist. Pulling her tight against her, they began to dance.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

Over the past five years, Hermione had spent hundreds of sleepless nights imagining this moment, but she had never thought it would actually happen.

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

Her heart was pounding in her chest. Despite the million things running through her head, she couldn't form any words. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the silver-gray orbs above her. Though his face was still hidden, his eyes shone brightly with pain.

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

As they moved slowly across the floor, she couldn't help but pray to Godrick that it wasn't a sick dream. She wasn't sure she could handle waking up from this.

_**Time stands still**_

It was killing Draco to be this close to her again, knowing he couldn't be with her. Blaise had told him about Hermione seeing Ron. He was worried that she had moved on, had forgotten him. At first, he wasn't sure she would even recognize him. When she finally had, it was like coming home, just to be pulled into her arms. He stared into her deep brown eyes, memorizing every visible part of her face.

_**Beauty in all she is**_

He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to leave her again. It had been selfish to come tonight, he knew that. It would kill him to hurt her again, but he had to.

_**I will be brave**_

He was going to leave her again. It was why he had restrained himself earlier. There was a hesitance in the way he held her, the way he looked at her. She lowered her eyes, "Dray?" Her voice cracked.

"Hmm?" He pulled her even closer, inhaling her perfume.

"You aren't leaving me again. I won't let you break my heart again."

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

He didn't say anything at first, letting her words sink in. He had thought she had moved on. He never thought it had hurt her the way it had him. He hadn't went a day without thinking about Hermione, had it been the same way for her?

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

"I can't stay.." It pained him to say it, but he knew the longer he was here, the more danger he was in. The more danger he was putting her in...

_**One step closer**_

She shook her head, "Your charges were dropped."

How had his charges been dropped? He had done awful things... He didn't deserve to be pardoned, he knew that. He also knew there was no way the rest of the Death Eaters would let him live peacefully after he had switched sides.

Finally, he spoke again. "It isn't just the charges, and I won't put you at risk of attack, not again."

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

Hermione's bottom lip trembled, "I spent two years fighting your trial, then the last three prosecuting Death Eaters, solely so you would be safe to come back to me..." She had pulled away from him slightly, her eyes were alight with anger. "I have spent countless days fighting for you, and even more nights missing you. Don't you see? There isn't anything to be scared of anymore. There isn't anything to run from, now."

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

He wasn't sure what to say to her. She had thrown out everything, to make sure he was free?

"I waited for you for five years. I never gave up hope." All of her pain poured out in those last few words. The realization of what she had been through was suffocating him.

_**And all along I believed that I would find you**_

Draco took a shaky breath, and removed his mask. "Hermione, I have spent every day for the past five years thinking of this moment, but I never thought this could ever really happen." He ran his fingers through her hair. "If this is a dream, I never want to wake." He whispered, "Please don't wake me." His voice was so low now Hermione wasn't sure he had actually said it.

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

Hermione tore her mask from her face. Tears were falling freely as she stared up at Draco. "I love you, Draco."

He pulled her against him once again, this time placing his lips against hers. "I love you too, Hermione." he murmured before kissing her again.

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_


End file.
